Green Girl In A Spider World-Peter Parker X OC
by VioletRomanoff
Summary: Violet Romanoff is the new girl at school and her and Peter Parker start crushing on each other. When their superhero lives get put together they have no idea what to do about their crushes. Peter Parker X OC and Brucenat
1. chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any Marvel Characters mentioned. This is not linked to my other Peter Parker X Violet Romanoff (OC) fanfic. This is how Violet and Peter meet and is in both of their perspectives. Their POV will generally change with the chapters. Please read and review!**

 **Violet's POV**

Of course it would happen this way, my first day at school, after being home schooled my whole life, and on the way to school it starts raining. I'm just about ready to turn around and go home, tell my mom I'm just not ready or something like that but then something stops me. Someone comes up in front of me and I feel the heavy rain stop pouring down on the top of my head. I push my soaked ginger fringe out of my eyes and see a boy, my age staring at me with beautiful brown eyes. My eyes scan across his fair skin and athletic build as I feel _that_ feeling. Oh no. Please no. My eyes glance over to his science shirt and I feel myself trying not to laugh at the terrible pun. My stomach feels like it's twirling as I get the feeling of butterflies. I try and find somewhere to focus and feel captivated by his homely brown eyes as I found myself speechless, which is not easy for a spy or an assassin, let alone someone who's both. I let out a surprised gasp and he then stutters "Hi I'm ha-er Peter Parker, you-uh don't have an umbrella and I-uh wanted to help. Do you go to school here? Wait of course you do, you wouldn't be outside of a school that you didn't go to unless you're a creepy stalker. I'm not suggesting a beautiful lady such as yourself is a creepy stalker by the way!" He blushes and tries to move his hair out of his face. "My name's Violet and I'll forget the stalker part if you explain the beautiful part." I instantly turn away so Peter won't catch my blush. Peter opens his mouth to speak, his face a burning red when the bell goes. He turns to the school for a minute and I snatch his timetable out of his pocket as a joke, he searches his pockets frantically as I look at his timetable. "Hey Prince Charming, looks like we got every lesson together." I say, having no clue how I sound so confident. Peter looks at me for a minute, blushing more than humanly possible as I pass him his timetable and he asks "C-Can I walk y-you to class?" I nod and feel a little blush creeping up my face.


	2. Peter crushes on Violet

**Peter's POV**

I keep my umbrella over Violet until we get in, as I move it and sort it out, putting it in my bag she says "Spasibo." (Спасибо) and I say nervously "Uh I don't speak Russian or German or what language that is." She looks confused for a minute then realises and says "Oh, sorry. I revert back to Russian when I'm nervous. I meant to say, thanks." A beautiful smile is written onto her face and I say "It's fine." It's fine, it's _fine_? Dang it! I need to learn to talk to girls. We walk to class and when Violet sits down all of the seats near her are instantly filled. Of course they are. Violet gets up and moves to a seat next to me, looking slightly uncomfortable. I smile softly at her and she looks reassured as people (mostly boys) come and sit around her again. She rolled her eyes, making it obvious that she hated the attention and then flashes a smile at me as the teacher walks into the classroom.


	3. The Nightmares start again

**Violet's POV**

 _A few weeks later:_

I wake up in floods of tears, almost screaming. A nightmare, they're getting bad again. I roll over to look at my alarm clock, 3:00AM and I don't hear any snoring or anything: they're all still on a mission. I start crying openly, my tears coming out in floods. I reach for my phone, the light of it illuminating the room, I go to the first number I can think of: Peter's. Me and Peter have become really closr in the past few weeks, I know quite a lot about him, despite the fact that I refuse to talk about _my_ past to him. If he found out that I was a 'cold-hearted assassin' for SHIELD then I'd be friendless and the rumors would begin. Still I need to talk to someone about these dreams, no memories. Being behind the trigger, the scream of pain of someone after I've shot them. My past, visions of my eight year old self being tossed around and beaten up like I was nothing, just so they could harden me into the assassin I am today. Before I can stop myself I call Peter, the phone rings for a few seconds and he answers in a tired voice "What's up Vi?" I cry and he suddenly sounds wide awake "Vi?! Vi what's wrong? Right tell me where you live, I'm coming to make sure you're ok." He sounds really really worried so

I tell him the adress of my small apartment opposite Avengers Tower where me and mom stay. He hangs up and I put my phone down. I go into the living room, still crying as I stand waiting for him, shivering. I see out of the window Peter running in what look like Star Wars pyjamas. He runs to the door and knocks on, I let him in and shut the door behind him. He instantly puts his arms around me, hugging me closely, I cry more and he whispers "Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. Shhhhh it's fine." My legs give way from under me as I have no effort to even stand anymore. Peter kept hold of me and walked with me to the sofa, keeping hold of me as I sob loudly. He stays sat with me whispering reassuringly "Everything's gonna be ok, when you're ready tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it for you, ok?"

I stutter in tears "What-What if I-I'm the-the problem?"

"What do you mean Vi? Explain to me here."He says it softly.

 **A note from me;**

So I can't post any new fanfic for a while () cause I'm away for a few weeks but as soon as I get back I'll try write some more. Please (as always) review

 _Violet Romanoff_


	4. The Nightmares Start Again Part 2

**Violet's POV**

I sob slightly louder, he won't understand, even if I told him, he wouldn't understand. "Hey Vi, cmon, it'll be ok. You're not the problem, you can't be. Whatever it is please don't cry." Peter says quietly, hugging me close. I cry more and he hugs me tighter. Looking up I can see that he has tears in his eyes "Please don't cry..." He whispers quietly. I bite my lip and whisper back just as quietly "But...Peter, I-I'm...if you-" He cut me off, putting a finger over my lips to silence me. Usually I would've made a sarcastic remark, blushing furiously, but I just don't have the effort. Everytime I close my eyes it flashes before me, the nightmare- the memory. I hug Peter tightly. I want to tell him, but I'd have to tell him _everything_ , even stuff I've not told mom, otherwise he wouldn't understand. I can't. "Please Vi-" _Can I?_ "-just tell me what's wrong. I can help," Peter says desperately, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I-I can't...you'll think I'm a monster...you'd be right, but your the only person who trusts me-the only person I trust," I say, more tears rolling down both of our cheeks. He hugs me tighter and whispers "Violet, I could never think you're a monster, I-" I cut him off with an involuntary sob.

 **Authors note** :

Hey so this one is in parts and probably shorter than usual, but hey, I tried. It's in Violet's POV 'cause the last one was kinda half-finished and this is part of it. The next one will be Vi's POV and then it's Peter's again. Please review and thanks for the positive reviews from Arkham Royale (sorry if I spelt it wrong) Thanks for reading :-3

 _Violet Romanoff_


	5. The Nightmares Start Again Part 3

**Violet's POV**

"Violet please..." Peter says desperately. I wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks, "Fine, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to run away. Or tell anyone, not even my mom knows some of this stuff," I say, finally giving in. Peter nods rapidly, "I promise Vi, I promise." I stand up and say "I'm gonna get two coffees, one for me and one for you, and my laptop. You may as well see what caused this first, then you may not be too harsh." I walk out of the room.

 **Peter's POV**

Violet's baggy pyjama bottoms swept on the floor as she walks out to get the stuff. I feel bad: she's telling me her secrets, but I can't tell her mine. There's a loud knock on the door and my eyes dart to the nearest clock. 3:26AM. Who'd be at the door at this time? "Hey Violet? Someone's at the door," I shout to her. "Tell them to put post round the back," Violet shouts back. Post? At 3AM? Well, okay then. "Post goes round the back!" I shout and hear footsteps walking to the back. Violet runs in, two steaming mugs in her hands and her laptop under her arm. She places them on tje table and says "I'll be back in a sec." She then runs out of the room. I open up her laptop and switch it on for when she gets back. It comes up with Violet's login screen.

 **A note from me:**

Hey, again, so this is mostly in Peter's perspective. I did my best, please read and review. The next chapter will have a lot of violence and description of torture (just a warning, they'll be a warning at the start as well) Please review and I'll try and update soon. :-3 

_Violet Romanoff_


	6. Violet's Past part 1

A/N: warning: mentions of torture

 **Violet's POV**

I get to the back door, pistol in my hand and nudge it open with my foot. In one swift and decisive motion the gun is at the persons head. "Well, nothin' says welcome home like a gun to the head. Nice to see you too Vi." A voice rings out in the darkness and I breathe a sigh of relief and lower my gun "Someone's here mom," I tell her. "I noticed, I just came to tell you I'm back and I'm gonna stay at the tower." Mom says, I nod and give her a quick hug before she sets off to the tower. I lock the back door and walk back to Peter, throwing him a fluffy blanket off the other sofa and getting one for myself. I sit back next to Peter - I swear his face is a bit red-is he blushing? Probably not. I pull my laptop onto my lap and login. I go onto my emails and click on an email from Director Fury. I silently download the video files and Peter says "There's only six videos?" I nod, letting my hair loose from the messy bun it was in. "The rest were deleted, I found these ands sent them to myself off someone elses account. It's the only proof I have." The only proof I have that maybe-just maybe-I'm not a monster. Of course, I don't say that to him. Peter sips his coffee quietly and my laptop makes a small _ping_ noise to tell me the files have downloaded. I minimise the window and go to the video clips. I double-click one.

 **Peter's POV**

"Make sure you're ready for this." Violet says and I nod quickly. I'm Spiderman, so surely I'm ready for whatever's on these videos, for whatever Violet's past is. "Ok, if you're certain," Violet says. She presses play on the video and it shows a short ginger-haired girl being held back by two agent-looking people. Violet pauses it and points to the girl, "That's me, I was eight." She says. A million questions flood into my head: why was she being held back? Who were the agent guys? Were they good or bad? Had she done something? Violet presses play again and the little girls eyes sapphire eyes turn emerald. A tall guy with an eye patch walks up to her and slapped her hard across the face. If anything he made her more angry. She spits out a tooth and kicks the tall guy. You could see the agents grips tighten. Violet pauses the video again and says, "I'll be back in a few minutes, you can carry on watching it." She runs out of the room and I press play. I see the agent guys carry the girl, their nails digging into her skin and causing it to bleed. The eye patch guy opens a door and the agents throw her into a different room, the screen flicks to that room. There's a _crack_ as she lands. I flinch as I see the redhead that I've come to know and love get beaten up. My fists clench as I see blood stick to the top of her hair. She tries to fight back, unfortunately she's no match for the armed agents. A gunshot rings out from the screen, a bullet went through the girls shoulder. She falls to the floor, clutching her shoulder. That arm had already been broken. Why? Why her? The camera goes off and a roar rings out as the video ends.

 **A note from me :-3**

Hey, so this one's longer than the rest. I hope you like it, please review.

 _Violet Romanoff_


	7. Peter admits itbadly

**Peter's POV**

I place down the laptop and run to the room Violet went into. I knock quickly. There's no reply, so I open the door. Violet is sat next to a toilet on the floor. "Who-Wait, Vi, are you ok? You look kinda sick." I say worriedly. _"I don't feel so good. I never do after seeing tha-"_ She's cut off by her rapidly leaning over the toilet to be sick. I hold back her hair so it doesn't get sick in it as she throws up.

Once she's stopped being sick we go back into the other room and sit down. She leans on me, I don't think she means to, but I don't mind anyway. I put her fluffy blanket on her and say "I...uh... I need to talk to you about something, if that's ok with you I mean." Why am I so awkward? I'm already blushing. I think I should tell her, 1. I like her, a lot and 2. I'm Spiderman. After all, she trusts me and what've I got to lose. Well one of my closest friends but I'm trying not to acknowledge that, I'm already petrified.

 _"What's it about?"_ Violet asks

"'s nothing 'bout this." I'm trying to speak as little as possible, I'm already dying to just say it.

 _"Can I ask you something first?"_

I nod, it probably won't be what I'm thinking about.

 _"Would you still be my friend if you knew that what they did forced me to be an assassin for them against my will?"_

Oh crap. I wasn't expecting that. Violet looked down.

"You know what? I would still want to be your friend. Just because you're an assassin, it doesn't mean you're not the nerdy redhead that I've come to know and..." I blush furiously and Violet looks up at me, "And get along with really well." I finish, we can both tell that's not what I was gonna say. Violet wraps her arms round me, pulling me into a tight hug.

 **Violet's POV**

I can feel myself blushing, I don't care. "Thanks Peter." I whisper, tears streaming down my cheeks. God I love him so much. I wish I could tell him. "Before we talk about what we need to talk about, where are those agent guys?" Peter's tone darkened at the end. Ah, well. That. A certain green monster **I** have no control over _may_ have taken control of me and...well...how do I put this? Let's just say they've not been heard from since.

"Oh, them. Why?" I ask, I'll need a proper reason but I'll tell him if I get one. "Because." He says, as though that clears things up. Great. He's keeping things from me now. "Because?" I prompt, I want to know why. "Because...because I care about you! I don't want to let people get away with hurting you like that! I care too much about you to let that slide! I freakin' love you Violet!" Peter exclaims. He seems to realise what he said and gets up rapidly, I grab his hand, causing us both to blush. "Peter-" Before I can finish he runs out.

 **A note from me :**

This was really fun to write, Peter was really awkward, but yeah he confessed and then ran out. I hope you enjoyed, please review :-3. Violet can turn into a hulk cause her dad is Dr. Banner (just in case you didn't know) but she was told she was 'overexposed to radiation at birth' so yeah.

 _Violet Romanoff_


	8. Getting shot and finding Peter

**A/N: So I'm doing something different, Peter's parts are in italics and Violet's are normal.**

I run out into the street, letting my door slam behind me, I don't even put on shoes: I need to find him. My heart's racing as I run around looking for him. How's he got so far in such little time? It's like he has super speed or something. "Peter!" I shout for him as I run around.

 _I hear Violet shouting for me as I duck into an alley, that didn't take her long. She keeps yelling for me as I change into my Spidey suit and web my pyjamas to the wall: maybe Spidey can convince her to go home. Probably not but it's worth a shot. The shouting abruptly stops, what's happened???_

Ok, so I admit, being stood in an alley with a gun at my back as a common theif asks for my money at nearly 4AM isn't the best place to be, but it definitely isn't the worst. I know if I shout for Peter again he'll shoot me, but not in a lethal place, he won't want to be a murderer. I take a deep breath, "Peter!" I yell, no fear showing in my voice...I hope. For that I'm rewarded with a shot in the front of my leg. Great, this is bags of fun. I can tell my eyes are going green as I kick the guy in the stomach with my good leg and knock him out. The 'green rage monster' is itching to get out and I don't know if I'll be able to fight her much longer.

 _I hear a gunshot ring out after Violet shouts for me and swing over there: a guy with a gun is lay unconcious on the floor and Violet is leaning against a wall, her eyes dark green, her breathing shaky. I lower myself to where she is "Hey ma'am, you need some-"_

"I think it's best you don't come near me right now," _Violet cut me off,_ "But if you wanna help you can find someone for me. His name's Peter, Peter Parker. I need to talk to him, 'f you find him tell him where I am, that I really need him and I'm worried 'bout him."

 _She's worried about me! I nod and run off, I go back into the other alley and change quickly, I run into the alley Violet's in. She has a hand pushed tightly over her leg, was it like that before? "_Peter!" V _iolet sounds relieved,_ "Could you come back with me? Please?" _She gives me a small smile and I notice she doesn't have any shoes on. She cares so much that she doesn't even bother putting on shoes before she runs after me. I nod and put my arm round her, as we walk back she seems to be limping a little but I'm not going to question it, not yet._

 **Authors note (again):**

Hi again, please tell me what you thought of the chapter and the way the POV changes. I did my best. :-3

 _Violet Romanoff_


	9. The new lullaby

**Peters POV**

Blood started to drip down her leg. _What? What happened?!_ Violet looks at me, fear in her eyes. Her eyes are turning dark green and her body starts to grow. Her skin slowly to faded to green. Her once red hair started turning well, violet. She looks at me, fear clear in her eyes, she pushes herself into a corner quickly. _What's happening?_ She starts breathing heavily. "Violet," I say and walk towards her. "Peter..!" I hear in a rushed whisper before a roar rings out in the deserted street. _What the heck?_ Violet's pyjama bottoms have become ripped shorts and her T-shirt is all torn and tattered. I see a huge bloody wound on her leg, a silver bullet is noticeable, still in her leg. _What the actual hell? Who did this?! I'll kill them! Whoever they are..._ A low growl coming from what I'm gonna call hulk girl (it's still early morning, ok?) snaps me out of my thoughts. I have to try and get her back to normal. I remember seeing Mr. Stark's videos of the 'code green' protocol, I guess it's worth a shot. "Hey Vi, it's me, Peter, it's me." I hold up my hand, it's shaking but I can't stop that, I just want her back. She seems to recognise my name and holds up her own hand, opposite my own. I copy what Miss. Romanoff did on the video and she seems to copy well. "It'll be alright, I promise." How can I make promises like this? I don't know, I'm going to try my best to keep it though. A flicker of blue shows in her eyes before she passes out, changing back to Vi. I catch her. _Oh god, what can I do know? Who'll be awake and know what to do?_ I take a deep breath and pull out my phone, calling Mr. Stark. It rings a little and then Mr. Stark's tired voice says "Kid it's not even light out yet, what is it?" _He's right but I can't just leave Vi like this._ "Mr. Stark it's my friend, she's hurt and I don't know what to do, it's really bad!" I rush out. _This is like a nightmare._ "Easy kid, slow down. Your friend's hurt? Bring her over, Brucie'll help her out, 'kay? Then I'll tell May where you are and you can stay at the tower for the night, tell me about your lady friend," Mr. Stark says, seeming to try amd calm me down. _Lady friend? Does he mean girlfriend?_ "Okay, okay." I say, feeling hot tears stream down my cheeks. _Not again._ I let out an involuntary, quiet sob. "Kid what's wrong? You want me to pick you up? With your lady friend obviously. Yeah? That sound good? Yeah. I'm on my way kid, where are you?" Mr. Stark says. I tell him my location in a quiet whisper and hang up. My arms close tighter around Violet, "I'm so sorry, I'll make sure you're safe, this is all my fault. I'll find whoever did this." My tears fall onto her face silently.


	10. The first kiss

**Bruce's POV**

Tony came running down to the lab, it must be something important considering that he looks wide awake and I would've heard him getting coffee. "Brucie, listen, I need you to do me a huge favour. My intern, his friend is hurt badly and she needs help. Please help her." _A kid is hurt? And they want me to help? I can't really say no can I?_ "Ok Tony, I'll try." I say and let out a quiet sigh. "Thanks Brucie!" Tony shouts as he runs down the hall.

 **Tony's POV**

I run rapidly down the hall to the elevator. I get to the garage and get in a car quickly. I immediately do my seatbelt and start driving going to where Pete told me he'd be. I stop the car and look round for them. "Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark is that you?" Peters scared voice rings out in the silence of the alley. "Yeah, it's me kid, it's me." I reply and I hear him let out a sigh of relief. I see him walk over to me carrying a familiar-looking, unconcious redhead with dip-dyed hair. _Bruce is gonna kill me_. It's Violet, Nat and Bruces kid. Mine and Pepper's niece. Peter looks like he's freaking out. "Hey kid, you get in the back with her, Dr. Banner will know what to do when we get back." He nods silently and I ruffle his hair before he gets in. It's an almost silent drive back to the tower, the radio being the only thing that made any noise. When we got there we rushed to the lab. Dr. Banners face froze for a second when he saw it was Violet and then he put her down on a hospital bed we have in here. He managed to get the bullet out from her leg and bandage it up.

 **Violet's POV**

Waking up, I feel my head leaning on something...cushioned? My eyes adjust to the bright lights and I look around to see Dr. Bruce Banner, more commonly known as the Incredible Hulk. I prefer to just call him Bruce though. I read his work sometimes when I'm at SHIELD... Next to him is Uncle Tony, who's one of Moms best friends, I know him quite well. I look next to me and I see Peter freaking out, practically screaming with anxiety. He seems really worried so I sit up to get a better look at him. We're both still sat in our pyjamas, he's covered in sweat and blood...his blood? No I stupidly only just realise that I passed out due to blood, well lack of it. He looks at me terrified. "Peter are you ok?" I say and he starts crying and words come pouring out of his mouth, "Vi...Vi,Vi I'm so sorry you ran out after me, I'm so sorry you got shot because of me." and some weird muffled words I couldn't make out. He continued for a good ten minutes at least. All I know is I need to stop him crying, I grab a clean towel from the tray beside my bed and wiped his face with it before he could say another word. Before he gets chance to say anything else I put my hands on the side of his face and pucked my lips pulling him closer. I felt him freeze for a second, then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him. Soon our mouths were centimetres away. As soon as our lips touched I felt this feeling, like something had just been fulfilled and that it was final and it was supposed to be. It was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. As I kissed him I heard someone behind us clear their throat to get our attention. Without even looking I knew that person was Dr. Bruce Banner.

 **Authors note:**

Hi so that one's a bit longer than normal, I think but I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and SLYNNR (I think that's ur username) for helping me write this chapter, I couldn't have done it without you.


	11. The Storms Aftermath

**Bruces POV**

There she is, my pride and joy, kissing a friend, a boy. How..? Why...why would it be weird that I'm her mom's...well I don't know what Natasha's told her. Before I could stop myself I clear my throat, "Hello earth to Violet," I say and turn to Tony.

He gives me a 'don't you dare' look and says"Peter, this is Dr. Bruce Banner." I look at Violet and she smiles. She stops hugging Peter and tries to get up, he pulls her back, a worried look on his face. Tony walks over and hugs her, comforting her. I feel my eyes go green and my pupils dilating. I'm getting angry, **that should be me, comforting my daughter.** She limps over to me, and says smiling, "Thanks Bruce."

 **Violets POV**

As I finish thanking Bruce I realise he's like a father to me in some ways...how did I not realise this?

I hear Peter breathe a sigh of relief, I turn around and see Tony hugging him. Tony mutters quietly, "Of all girls Pete."

"She's my friend." Peter says quietly. Tony smiles and breaks away. He walks tp Bruce and starts talking to him quietly. I go to Pete, who's currently red like a tomato, I take hold of his hand and he goes redder, "I'll be back soon." I squeeze his hand and walk out. I grab one of the pairs of jeans and one of the black vest tops lay out for me. I walk to the bathroom and go for a shower. Roughly 5 minutes later, I get out of the shower and fishtail braid my hair. Pete goes for a shower with light blue jeans and an iron man hoodie that Aunt May dropped off. I go to Antonia's room and knock on, "Annie?" I poke my head round the door, "Can I borrow a hoodie?"

Antonia opens the door and goes to her closet, "Sure cuz." I walk in and realize she's wearing one of Uncle Tony (her father's) AC/DC t-shirts as a nightgown. Her long black hair with red highlights bouncing as she walks. She throws me a hoodie, "Early birthday present." I unfold it and it's a black hoodie with the words 'I love Spiderman'.

"Thanks Annie." I say with a grin and put it on.

 **Peters POV**

The next morning I walk into the kitchen, still tryna find my way round this place and see Violet sat wearing a Spiderman hoodie and ripped jeans. I look down at my slightly baggy Star Wars t-shirt and Mr. Starks old jeans that are waaay to big for me. How can she look like a model in this stuff and I look like rubbish? She gets up and walks up to me, "Ya lyublyu tebya." She whispers, I have no idea what it means. She gives me a peck on the cheek and I blush brightly. She kisses Black Widow on the forehead and walks out, I follow with both of us holding our bags.


	12. Chapter 12

**Violets POV**

We walk to school and I can feel myself limping but I don't care, "So we should talk about this, huh?" I say quietly.

"About what?"

"About how you said you loved me and then ran out and then saved my life and then kissed me."

"Yeah I guess we should."

"Peter I-"

"Violet I love you."

"Peter I love you too."

"Are we like together?"

"If it's good with you it's good with me..."

He takes my hand and interlocks our fingers, "It's good with me."

We go through classes all day and I'm not really paying attention. Halfway through the day Mom texts me saying she needs to talk to me.

I think at lunch Peter sees me getting nervous at lunch and he asks "What's up Vi?"

I shake my head, "I'm ok."

He asks again and I just say quietly "I'll text or tell you later."

Finally school ends and I walk a little bit, until I'm out of view of my classmates and get in the Stark car that's waiting for me. "Hey kid, how's the leg?"

"It's fine Uncle Tony."

"Ok good, your Mom wants to speak to you."

"I know."

When I get back I sit on the sofa and Mom came in with Bruce, "Vi we have something to tell you." they're dating, that's probably it they're dating. "Bruce is your father sweetie."

 _What the actual hell?!_

 **A/N:**

 **I'm back!!! I wanted to write again so I'm back!! And still an overly obsessed fangirl**

 **Signing off on another chapter**

 ** _Violet Romanoff_**


End file.
